Talk:Buffyverse/@comment-24593235-20180304064340
Season 2 Review Christ, where do I even begin? The show seems to have really found itself with this season, which is nice since second seasons are usually hit or miss. The characters were more fleshed out, the main storyline was actually worth giving a shit about, and the filler episodes were actually good. I think all my complaints from Season 1 are pretty much gone, such as the main arc not receiving enough focus or the filler episodes being shit. The main characters were always great, and in Season 2 they only got greater. I guess that's a good place to start. Buffy Summers is a fantastic lead character and I think encompasses everything Emma Swan aspired but ultimately failed to be. I'm not gonna dignify that with any examples, just take my word for it. Sarah Michelle Geller is both beautiful and a great actress, and the character herself is just so damn rootable. She's relatable (as much as a teenage vampire slayer can be), she's funny with some really witty dialogue, and I never find myself growing tired of seeing her since she's the lead character and I sometimes have that problem (Emma Swan, Jane Villanueva, Olivia Pope...) I don't know, she's just perfect, and has great chemistry with Angel. More on ships and shit later tho. Next is Xander who, okay, I gotta admit I liked less this season. He's a dick, and I try my best to overlook it but lately it's become harder. In Season 1 he was more just sarcastic and funny, reminded me a lot of Chandler from Friends, but Season 2 he's just come across as more rude. It's rubbed me the wrong way on more than one occasion. Willow, meanwhile, remains a big ole hun. Love her relationship with Oz, and love her taking on Jenny's old roles as teacher and magic practitioner. Excited to see her delve more into the latter in the coming seasons because good for her getting to do magic and shit. Cordelia remains a fap bae hun who I love with all my heart. She was noticeably less outrageously bitchy this season, but I love seeing her as friends with Buffy's group and she's gotten some real nice character moments this season. Cry, only one more season till she fucks off to the five season spinoff I can't be fucked with. Giles, I find, is one of the most rootable characters on the show. He's just a big ole cutie and deserves nothing but love and happiness and any cuck who tries to take that away from him deserves death. Ohai. I'm just gonna give Angel his own section since he's more plot-related and I have some things to say about that. Okay, so like, Angel was ultimately the big bad of the season. This was a huge step up from last season with The Master. It definitely felt like it mattered more, was far more relevant, and made for some interesting Buffy drama. That all said, I never really got on board with it. Rather than being shocked and intrigued by Angel's sudden turn to villainy, I more just sighed at it. It was a huge plot twist that introduced a whole new set of obstacles and shit, but I kinda just wanted it to all go away. I was content with Spike and Drusilla being Buffy's foes this season. I was content thinking they'd be the ones to enact this grand evil scheme that Buffy would have to stop. Looking at it from a storytelling perspective, it's genius. And it was wonderfully written and acted, as well. There's really nothing wrong it. I just... I don't know, watching it I just wanted it to go away a lot of the time. And this isn't even because I was hardcore shipping Buffy and Angel and just wanted them to have peace and happiness. For a while in Season 2, which I even said to Joe, I wasn't really feeling them all that much. I wasn't disliking them; I just wasn't caring as much as I did Season 1. There was other things involving Buffy I was more into at that time. Maybe two or three episodes before Angel's change I started to feel them again. There were some parts that I liked though, like the paranormal stuff in 2x19 where Buffy and Angel relived that student and teacher meeting from years earlier, or really any of their fight scenes. Loved the fight scenes. But more often than not I just wanted evil Angel to fuck off. Spike and Drusilla were amazing, and I happy Spike is gonna re as main in the future. Not so happy that he's gonna fuck Buffy, but whatever. Everything about Drusilla was fantastic. The actress who played her did such a great job. She just gave off these vibes that I don't even know how to describe, but have made me orgasm more than once. Spike, meanwhile, was just lotsa fun. I love villain couples, and I wish shows did them more. I suppose we can cover the topic of ships now. Buffy and Angel. Basically said all I needed to say about them. Took a while to feel them, then I did, then Angel was evil and there was some good angst but ultimately was waiting for it to end. Now Angel's dead, which was fap, which I may go into more when I get to the finale portion of this review. Willow and Oz are hunnis. I love Oz which is very surprising since I was super ugh at the fact Willow has to date a man before Tara. He's a very nice filler though. Xander and Cordelia, my OTP, have finally risen. God, the first two scenes they made out were among the funniest moments of television ever. I love the two of them together, and I'm really glad they get a good season. Too bad the show often forgets they're a thing tho. Hey, but when Cordelia said she'd still date Xander even if he was a fish monster thing; that was hunni. Sad that Cordelia is Xander's least favorite of the three main ladies. The Buffy/Xander/Willow love triangle still seems to be alive. Xander still likes Buffy, and Willow still likes Xander, but Xander also likes Cordelia, and Willow also like Oz, but I get the sense that Xander is starting to like Willow too. How complicated. Giles and Jenny, meanwhile, are the embodiment of true love and I feel so fuckin' betrayed that she died in season fucking TWO. I knew Jenny died, but I figured Season 3 at the earliest, and Season 5 at the latest. This was too early and I wasn't prepared and lol it totally hindered my enjoyment of Dark Angel some rop. Yes, Joe, I'm at an evil character for doing an evil thing. Fuck off. Jenny was just a big huge hunni who made everything better (tho I didn't like the fact she wasn't just a normal teacher, but I think I'm over that now) who died before her time and who I really wish was main at some point in the series. Wish she was main just cos of 1x12 after The Master was defeated, she was there when everyone was all celebratory and just felt like a member of the group. Only one of them to not be main eventually. MOO. Really wanna wrap this thing up, so I think all that's left is filler episodes and finale. The filler episodes were better this season, and the only two I didn't like at all were 2x12 and 2x18. All the others were great or at the very least good enough. The best two would've been 2x11 and 2x16. "Ted" was just a really good, different episode. Loads of fun, and nice seeing the show play with the possibility of Buffy killing a human. Does Buffy ever kill a human? Do I wanna know that? And then 2x16 because of course. Xandelia, you huns. 2x02, 2x15, and 2x19 were also ones I really liked. Zombies just because reli. Oz's ep was just fun, and I love Oz. Then the paranormal episode was just so weird but also really cool. So, yeah. Now for the finale. I think I preferred 1x12, sorry. The S2 finale was great, but I think it being two parts hindered it. Part 1 was pretty much entirely build-up, and Part 2 still took a while to really get to the action also. 1x12 was about half build-up and half really bae shit while the S2 finale felt more like 80% build-up and 20% bae shit. I'm sure that's not what you wanna hear, but oh well. I loved Kendra's return. She's bae, and I love her for no reason, but then Drusilla slit her throat with her nail and yeah I wouldn't trade that for anything. Joe spoiled that Drusilla slit someone's throat with her nail, but I didn't know it was Kendra and I had even forgotten about it until it happened. Then it did, and yeah, bae. Spike and Drusilla are both bae. Drusilla also raped Giles by pretending to be Jenny. Drusilla did some very orgasmic things this episode that I've since forgotten, just that I know they made me feel reli good. I liked Buffy and Spike's team-up, and I'm so glad Joyce now knows Buffy is the slayer. I was scared for how long it'd take her to find out, so it's nice that that's finally out of the way. The falling out was super tragic with Joyce telling Buffy to not come back, and then at the end when Buffy came up for some of her shit and fled town. Was very emotional and cry. Willow did some witch stuff which was fap, also Buffy fought the police and I loved that just cos. Angel got flashbacks that reminded me of Bill's from True Blood. Found them silly in both cases, being in the 17 and 1800s. Loved seeing pre-slayer Buffy tho. She looks very pretty in pink. The Buffy flashbacks were good, and I almost forgot to mention them at all. Lol she was a Cordelia. I do think that the best part of the finale was Buffy killing Angel. I had issues with Dark Angel, which I've made clear enough already, but the ending to that storyline I really did love. Watching Angel's soul be restored and Buffy deciding to kill him anyway was just fantastic and SO much better than Captain Swan 5x11. Like, in EVERY way. I look forward to where things got from here with Buffy having fled town and Angel being dead (for now). Season 3 is said to be the best, so let's see how that goes. Despite any criticism, I really did think this was a great season and I'm very invested in the show, its characters and story now. Might start Season 3 tomorrow. Anyways, signing off now. Ciao.